


5 Times Patrick chickened out telling David how he felt… and the one time he didn’t

by pulangaraw



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Patrick getting his shit together, Season 3, boys getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: What it says in the title.





	5 Times Patrick chickened out telling David how he felt… and the one time he didn’t

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is totally and utterly gratuitous and unnecessary and I am so not sorry. ;)

1\. 

Patrick clutches the silver frame in his hand, takes a deep breath and walks up the steps to Rose Apothecary. 

_I like you. I’m attracted to you. I think I might be gay. Do you want to go on a date?_ He is hoping whatever he ends up blurting out will somehow make enough sense to let David know how he feels. 

He pushes the door open and comes face to face with a beautiful woman. It puts him off his game, but a part of him is glad for the distraction and so he happily pushes his original plan to the back of his mind and chats to her about product samples. There’ll be time later to talk to David. When they can have some privacy. When he actually knows what to say. When he’s made a plan and his mind up and isn’t feeling so goddamn out of his depth. 

Asking someone on a date at 27 shouldn’t be this hard. 

 

2\. 

“In the interest of us potentially working together I did wanna come clean about something,” Patrick says. His heart is beating hard and fast in his chest. This is it. This is his moment. They’re alone, he’s had time to think and he should just get the words out. 

_I like you. I’m attracted to you. I think I might be gay. Do you like me? Want to go on a date?_ All of these sentences are running into each other inside Patrick’s head and he tries to get them out, past his lips and… 

“I…uhm... I actually picked out that frame.” 

He can’t do this. It’s too hard. 

He’s feeling sweaty and shaky, but David’s smile and his words are calming and he doesn’t have to do this now. He’s got time. He should go on another hike, maybe practise saying the words out loud, not just in his head, this time. 

He’ll get there. 

 

3.

“You can crash at my place tonight, if you need to.”

 _I have only one bed and one room. Would you mind sharing a bed with me? I like you. I’m attracted to you. I think I might be gay._ The words are right there on the tip of his tongue, but there is Stevie behind him and David might not react positively considering how stressed he already is right now and just… he can’t get the damn words out. Again. 

“Thank you, but Stevie offered her place this morning,” David says. 

“Can I crash at your place?” Stevie asks, breaking the moment and it startles a relieved laugh out of Patrick. God, what has he been thinking? This is not the time or place to make romantic advances. 

David doesn’t need that right now. Right now he needs to focus on getting the store ready for their big opening and Patrick should be a good business partner and help him instead of dreaming about what it would be like to have David share his bed. 

Patrick gives himself a mental shake and focuses on the task at hand. 

 

4.

“No, you have a sloppy mouth.” Patrick turns around back to the counter and the inventory. 

_I’d really like to kiss that mouth. I like you. I’m attracted to you. I think I might be gay._ By now it has become a mantra that plays in his head whenever he is close to David. Or thinking about David. Or just generally awake. 

He’s becoming less and less sure that he’ll ever actually say the words out loud, but he hasn’t quite given up hope yet. 

He thinks sometimes, he must be so obvious in his crush and he wonders why David hasn’t initiated anything yet. Is he reading him wrong? Is he not really into guys or maybe Patrick just isn’t his type? What if he ever does ask and David says no? What if David isn’t attracted to him at all? 

Could they still be successful business partners if Patrick did ask and David said no or would that make everything too awkward. 

Patrick should think about this some more, because he really doesn’t want to lose what they already have over something that might not even work out. 

 

5.

“Well, as long as it doesn’t get hard. That’s something... that’s what I just said to you... so,” David blurts out. 

_There’s something here that’s more than half hard every time I think about you. Because I like you. I’m attracted to you. I think I’m gay._ Patrick doesn’t say. 

By now, he thinks he’ll likely never say it. He wonders if that is what the rest of his life will be like: him on the edge of arousal every time he’s near David, wishing and yet unable to do something about it. 

Or maybe the right moment will still come and then he’ll be ready and find the right words and it will be beautiful and romantic and everything Patrick’s been dreaming of. 

And maybe pigs learn to fly. 

 

6.

“... So thank you for… uhm… making that happen for us.” 

There. He’s said it. He’s finally said it and he’s finally been on a date with David and it’s been great, even if it started a bit awkwardly. And while he’s not sure if his words just now were better or worse than they had ever sounded in his head, David doesn’t seem to mind. David, in fact, is still here, smiling at him, talking to him. 

And he’s just kissed David. Oh, god he’s kissed David and it’s an amazing feeling. And scary as hell and exciting and he really needs to drive away now to sort himself out. 

Fortunately David seems to get just how big a step this has been for Patrick and after his promise to talk tomorrow he leaves and Patrick drives off. 

He doesn’t get very far, just a few hundred meters down the road he stops by the side of the road and just sits and breathes for a while. 

_I really like you,_ he thinks. 

Maybe, if he gets really lucky, one day this thought will turn into something even better that he will say aloud with confidence and no hesitation.


End file.
